Thank you
by Halo88
Summary: Draco/Harry slash. The story of how they moved forward after the Final Battle Draco is an arrogant, scathing and sarcastic boy. Sometimes there is no changing someone, but what if really he isn't too bad? MaGonagall opens Hogwarts' Eighth year to allow Harry's year group to retake their last year now that they are free from Voldemort's tyranny.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Old Ritual

The gentle, rhythmic sway of the train lulled Harry into the deepest day dream as he moved through the long forgotten old ritual of returning to his true home. Well, it was once his home. Now it is the painful memorial of the fallen, where no longer than a few months ago, hundreds of innocent and good people died to protect him. The Chosen One. The Boy-Who-Lived. Now it was a place of animosity.

'Anything from the trolley?' A plump old lady called softly, her treasure trove of delicious goods glistened in front of him. He remembered the first time he saw this trolley, how amazing it was to have such a scrumptious choice after a childhood of wanting. It held such potential, he remembered the beautiful hope he felt when he was young and innocent; oblivious to the world of cruelty he would soon be introduced to.

'Harry, mate, d'you want anything? You haven't eaten all day. Have a Chocolate Frog! I'm sure it won't happen again... It is a rare card.' Ron finished with an air of caution, for he knew that it was not certain that a repeat of last time would occur. Last time Harry had a Chocolate Frog, he had the shock of his life when the Famous Wizard on his card was none other than Harry 'The Chosen One' Potter. He wasn't the happiest Hippogriff in the paddock to say the least.

'I'll play it safe with some Bertie Botts Every flavoured Beans ta, well as safe as you can be with vomit flavour in the mix...' Harry laughed as he handed over the money and carelessly threw a sweet into his open mouth. 'Eugh, earwax'. Harry exclaimed as Ron and Hermione burst into laughter as his displeasure.

'It's the risk you take Harry, honestly, you know that by now!' Hermione interlaced her fingers into Ron's as she turned the page of a thick tome of some dusty, ancient text on the multiple uses of dragon's blood. Ron placed a gentle and loving kiss on her wrinkle forehead as she absorbed herself back into her reading.

Harry returned his gaze to the blurring green, brown and black colours of the endless fields they passed through. Harry thought back to the past months in which the Wizarding world slowly reassembled the broken pieces left behind by Voldemort's poisonous reign. Kingsley Shacklebolt had been leading the scared and shattered people of the Wazarding world into a brighter, better future. One that meant there was no longer any need to be afraid, where people were safe from the fear of being murdered in the night or prosecuted for having muggle parentage. It was clear to see that Kingsley was made for this job. He had a real skill for uniting people and leading them. He certainly had a knack protecting The Order of the Phoenix in the past, so he was the clear choice for Minister of Magic.

The events following the fall of Voldemort and his despicable Death Eaters led to Harry moving into Grimmauld Place, as he had inherited it from Sirius and now that there was no threat from the Death Eaters, he could live there without fear of attack. It was strange, living in a museum of The Order of the Phoenix, in the place where is brave, reckless Godfather had grown up as an unhappy child. He would lay awake at night, listening to the quiet rustling of Kreacher as he pottered around the house, thinking about what his life would have been like had Voldemort not murdered the people he loved. After a month of being closed up in the house, seeing very little of anyone, running over and over the final battle, thinking of the countless ways he could have saved the countless innocent lives, Harry realised that he had ceased to live. That he was wasting the gift of life that Remus, Tonks, Fred, Snape, his parents, Sirius and so many more people had granted him. One day, he woke up, went down stairs and worked some wily magic on the house. Transforming it into a new home and a new future. One of hope, one that did not hold the horrors of the past. Then he moved forward.

McGonagall made the decision to allow Harry's year group back to retake their 7th year, now that they were free from the tyranny and that is what brought Harry to be on the Hogwarts Express once again. Surrounded by the people that he loved, they talked, played games, slept and ate as they whizzed through the English country side. Trying to reclaim their innocence and normality. This was not something that Harry had found easy.

He had managed to get himself back into the land of the living but he certainly was a changed man. That's what he is now. A man. No longer carefree and childish; something had changed within him, he didn't feel the same. Harry couldn't put a finger on it but he had been through so much that he didn't know how to be the old Harry. He thought no one had noticed after his mini mental breakdown, but Ginny had noticed more and more that Harry had become distant. When he held her in his arms, whilst they discussed the finer points of transfiguration or when they de-gnomed Mrs Weasley's garden, Harry was somewhere else. Slowly, steadily and sadly she was losing Harry and he didn't even realise.

Harry casually slung his arm around Ginny's shoulder, not really noticing his actions, merely following his routine. Ginny leaned closer to Harry, whilst she debated with Ron the new structure at Hogwarts. Hermione and Neville had been made Head Girl and Head Boy and they were in charge of the student body from First years through to the new Eighth years. The loud, arrogant tones of a certain Draco Malfoy drifted down the corridor and into the compartment. Harry's eyes abruptly snap to the compartment door, in his immediate physical reaction to the voice, Ginny turned to see what had affected Harry in such a way. Draco's conceited faced peered into the compartment, he stopped hesitantly, before leaning carelessly on the doorframe. They had not set eyes on each other since Harry had saved his life in the Room of Requirement. Everything had been so hectic afterwards, that they had not spoken about that life defining moment.

'Well what do we have here? The Chosen One and his motley crew!' Draco sneered in his usual lazy drawl however there was an air of caution in his eyes.

Harry leapt to his feet, pushing Ginny off his shoulder. 'I see you have your usual lack of respect and humanity Malyfoy. I would have thought you would be more gracious after I saved your pathetic life' Harry spat venomously at Draco. Harry's heart was pounding like a storm and his hands shook slightly.

'Saved my life? I didn't need you to get me out of that room; I would have been fine without you. You just can't help your pathetic need to interfere in other peoples' lives and act the hero!' Draco threw back equally as feisty.

Ron stood protectively behind Harry, ready to intervene at the most convenient moment. Ginny and Hermione shoved passed the very pugnacious Harry and Ron, acting as a defensive barrier between the explosive boys.

'Stop! Just stop it! The war is over! Get over it! Draco, don't be such an arse. How on earth are you going to move forward from the hate if you cannot get over your school boy rivalry? It's pathetic, all of you!' Shrilled Hermione, always the voice of reason and tolerance.

Swiftly, Draco swept out of the compartment and down the corridor to no doubt harass some other unsuspecting students.

'Once an arrogant arse, always an arrogant arse' Ron mumbled as they slowly took their seats to settle back into their still warm seats.

Ginny glanced at a still fuming Harry, for the first time in a long time; Harry was actually displaying some form of excessive emotion. She had wondered for a while when Harry was going to snap out of his trance. Ever since he had emerged from his house, he had not expressed any strong emotion, he had not engaged with the world fully. She knew he was trying, he was happier but something was holding him back. She suspected it was her, that she wasn't the one for him, not like Ron and Hermione. She felt that he needed to find someone who he really loved. It filled her with sorrow, to know that she wasn't the one, especially when she thought Harry hadn't realised it himself. So for now, she just waited for him to comprehend and to find that person.

Harry continued to stare at the empty doorway, waiting for a resolution. Waiting for the next step he felt should come. After a while, when he realised there was nothing left there, he continued to watch the world pass him by as they sustained their old ritual. Their journey home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Back to the grind

It's strange how one can settle back into a routine, even after a year away. Lessons, meal times, flying, socialising. It's old hat to Harry. However, a new annoying daily routine is the insufferable questioning and attention from the lower years, the students who did not participate in the Final battle. They are so keen to ask questions, to develop their understanding of what actually happened and to know exactly _how_ Harry had defeated the Dark Lord. It was unendurable. Torturous. To be expected to relive the day where so many people where brutally murdered in defence of Harry and everyone else in the world.

Harry had a choice. As did every eighth year student. Each student who did not graduate because of the Final Battle could return to retake the year. He deliberated over this for weeks. Should he return? Could he return? This place held so many sad memories but it was also where he was the happiest. It was a home for him when he had nowhere else to go; it was the first place in which he truly felt he belonged.

Therefore, he decided to return.

However, when you have tackled the dangers of the Dark Lord in a battle for your life, there is little left that the school can throw at you. Harry certainly felt a lack of challenge, most of the curriculum Harry had already mastered in his preparation for defeating the Greatest Evil. Now, he resorted to teaching himself new spells and charms in his free time to challenging himself. Potions is the only subject in which Harry still sucked in, he honestly longed for the days in which he used the masterful Half Blood Prince's potions book and could handle potions making. Harry knew he had to speak to Magonagall, it was a new world after the oppression of the vile Voldemort and that should be reflected in the school. On the other hand, even though he had defeated Voldemort, Harry still feared crossing the almighty Magonagall on how to run her school...

One dazzling morning, the thriving corridors buzzed with the excitement of a rare sunny September day. Driven loopy by the gentle rays, first years lurked tediously about 5 feet away from Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna. Munching on a stack of delectable pancakes smothered in delightful sticky syrup, Harry attempted to ignore the wittering of the excitable puppies as they whispered their observations as he ate.

'Is it true that Harry had a hor..horc.._.'_

'_Horcux' _Another child interjected.

'That he had a horcux _inside _him?'

'Do you think he could feel it?

'Do you think that makes him evil?'

'Is it true that Harry survived the Killing Curse _twice_?'

Harry unceremoniously rolled his eye in silent agitations at their incessant questioning and inferences. Ginny carefully placed her hand on top of his, quickly squeezing it to show her support and also to remind him to mind his temper.

'I heard he waited until a lot of people died until he finally went to Voldemort'

'Shut up! That's not true, he was searching for the Horcruxes, and_ everyone _knows that. He was the saviour!'

'Yeah Freddie, don't let him catch you saying that, he might curse you! Once he used a vicious curse on the Draco Malfoy kid...'

Angrily, Harry slammed his knife and fork on the table and whirled around to confront the exasperating idiots who clearly didn't know when to give up. He can face to face- well face to back- with none other than the slippery Slytherin Draco Malfoy himself.

'Do not presume to know everything that happened during the darkest of days, you foolish vermin. If you had a brain cell between you all, you would realise that your ceaseless questioning and pestering is incredibly pertinent for someone who has no idea what it was like. You were mere babes hiding at home, crying behind your mother's apron strings.' The hissing of his words cut through the air like a dagger, cutting into the children's' dignity and pride. Towering over the small children, like a magnificent beast, he let them run away like frightened rabbits.

Not turning to address Harry or even waiting for him to comment he strode off in an uncanny imitation of the late Snape, leaving a very stunned and perplexed Harry, at a complete loss for words. Who would have thought Malfoy felt that way? He certainly hadn't.

'What the flamin' hell was _that?_ Since when has Malfoy been on Team Potter?' Ron stuttered between mouthfuls of scrambled eggs. A tiny spray of mangled eggs landed on the table.

'Must you really talk with your mouth full? It is disgusting Ronald!' Hermione chided. 'Maybe he feels ashamed about his conduct on the train the other day? Maybe there is more to Draco than you give him credit for?' She continued to slowly and carefully butter her golden toast.

'Yeah right' Ron snorted, adding extra bacon spray to the egg.

'Maybe' Harry mumbled, highly bewildered.

Draco took his thrown at the Slytherin table, immersed in his cronies' meaningless conversations. Curiously, he watched as Harry returned to his lukewarm pancakes, looking distracted as he pushed his food around the plate. It was time to head to Defence Against the Dark Arts; back to the grind.

Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Family

The first Hogsmeade trip came around quickly, which was a welcoming break for Harry. It meant that he could see his wonderful Godson, Ted Lupin. Another poor victim of circumstance; another child who lost both parents to the cruelty of the Dark Lord. He will never know how amazing and fearless his parents were, only through stories passed down by others. That is no consolation prize; it's devastating.

So today, Harry gets to spend some precious time with someone who understands his life. Even if he is a tiny baby with no real understanding of what has happened. Another bonus is getting to see Kingsley again; he has been a good role model, almost like family. Harry doesn't have many people outside of the Weasley family, not who he can really trust. Not after Remus, Dumbledore and Sirius. So it was good to have a friend in Kingsley.

They have reserved a private room in The Three Broomsticks, so that they can talk freely. Once everyone has arrived: The Weasleys, Kingsley, Ted and his grandmother, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione, everyone settles into comfortable conversation with one another. Ginny and Hermione enter into a heated discussion with Kingsley about the current politics. Mr Weasley is explaining enthusiastically to Ted's grandmother about a new muggle device he has taken apart examine. Mrs Weasley is fussing over Bill and a heavily pregnant Fleur, whilst Ron watches in amusement.

This left Harry's sole attention on Ted. A magnificent bundle of joy. The only thought running through his mind right now was how different life is now. They were finally free from the fighting. Looking into the blameless blue eyes of Ted, Harry could see the potential for a better future. When he looked at Ted, he knew it would be ok because so much good survived the evil. If only he was so confident about _his _future.

His gentle Ginny, so pure and strong, sat across from him. She is so devoted to Harry, to making him happy and being by his side. She is intelligent, loving, caring and will make the most amazing mother one day. A part of Harry, kept secretly locked up in the depths of his heart and soul, does not feel the way he used to feel. Or maybe that part wonders a truth that he was never really _in _love with her. She is everything that he should want. There is just something missing. It's like a secret voice inside of him whispering a hidden truth but he can't hear the words.

As he tenderly rocks little Teddy to sleep, Harry realises that he needs something to kick him up the arse. To get his act into gear. He knew he couldn't spend the rest of his life coasting. He survived an epic life long battle; it was time he acted it.

Thank you for reading! It was a short one, but the others won't be!


	4. Impasse

_Thank you to everyone who has read my story so far and is following it. It would be fantastic if people could review my story, to let me know what you think! Halo88_

Chapter 4: Impasse 

The last of the summer sun had slowly faded away, giving way to the blustery realms of winter. Hogwarts' grounds were littered with beautiful solemn tones, the shadows of summer. Leaves whirling around, chasing students' feet as they navigated the grounds. A large, slightly curled and tatty leaf whisked off the ground, swirling round and round, mesmerising and landed squarely in Harry's face.

'It's an improvement mate' Ron joked as Harry wiped the faint traces of dew off his face.

'I'll bear that in mind. I wonder what valuable lesson we will learn in today's Defence Against the Dark Arts class. Something we already know again, no doubt' Harry sighed in silent frustration. He was certainly tiring of learning nothing new in his classes. He understand that they were important lessons, however he couldn't help but think they were too little too late. They had already taught themselves these spells in preparation for the Final Battle, most Eighth years know them. Harry had gone through most of them when he ran Dumbledore's Army. He was desperate for new challenge, new spells and charms. He made a note to himself to speak to McGonagall about this.

'They are teaching what they know Harry mate. Dad says that it's been hard for Kingsley and his new team to piece everything back together, let alone implement the new reforms yet. Maybe you should start up Dumbledore's Army again? I'm sure McGonagall will support you in that. It'll give you something to do?' Ron had gained a real level of maturity at times, since he started dating Hermione. She really brought out the best in him.

'Yeah, maybe. We'll see eh?' Harry replied. It didn't seem like the worst of ideas.

'Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, so kind of you to join us. Please take your seats and refrain from tardiness in my lessons.' Professor Bonitas pronounced in her mellifluous tones as she gracefully pointed to their seats.

Harry and Ron quickly shuffled passed everyone, attempting to cause as little fuss as possible. Harry's bag, precariously balanced, slipped off his shoulder and into the unsuspecting face of the prestigious Draco Malfoy. Harry turned around and was about to apologise when he heard the following.

'Oi, watch what you're doing Potter!' Draco hissed.

'Chill out Malfoy, why don't you remove that stick from your arse?' Harry retorted.

Draco flew to his feet in confrontation as Harry let his bag crash to the floor.

'Ahhh it looks like we have two volunteers for demonstrating defences strategies. Please step up Harry and Draco, as you are both very _enthusiastic_ today.' She put the softest emphasis on the word enthusiasm and she shared a knowing look with the boys. 'Let's see if we can put your energy to good use shall we?'

Harry and Draco watched each other cautiously as the rest of the class stared at her in disbelief. Was this really the wisest of moves? Two known enemies helping to demonstrate in a duel? The whole student body knew how that turned out last time in the second year. It wasn't the best idea. However, Professor Bonitas was a very wise lady and an experienced teacher, so if anyone could handle Harry and Draco, it was her.

'So, today we are looking at the best defensive spells. Now I know that both of you boys, rather regrettably, have a lot of experience in duelling powerful wizards. Which spell would you use to in response to a confringo charm?' She looked expectantly at both Harry and Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes and responded with 'Defodio'. Professor Bonitas raised her eye brows in response to his choice.' An eye for an eye. If someone wants to hurt me, I will not take it lying down Professor.'

Harry snorted and threw Draco a look of disdain 'why does that_ not_ surprise me? Ever the aggressor Malfoy.'

'Oh really Potter?' Draco spat. 'Let me guess, you would use your beloved _explelliarmus _spell?'

Harry's eye flashed with anger 'Actually, I would use a Flame Freezing charm. I like to avoid causing damage; I strive to be a better person than Dark Lords and Death Eaters.'

'Okay okay boys, that's enough bickering. We do want to avoid violence today, especially as this is a _Defence _Against the Dark Arts lesson. I would like you two to duel, no offensive charms that will cause harm. We will see who has the best approach.' Professor Bonitas finished with a small smile and a glint in her eye. Sometimes Harry was astounded at how much she reminded him of Dumbledore. That sheer benevolence and eagerness to teach valuable lessons. Harry also knew not to mess with her; she was a force to be reckoned with.

Promptly turning to face each other, both boys stiffly bowed a fraction of an each to formally start the duel. Malfoy's lip lifted into a gentle smirk, itching to lay hands on Harry to expresses years of hatred. Harry mirrored his mannerism, thriving on the chance for a confrontation. Not believing his luck the Professor Bonitas would allow them this open show of hatred. Harry felt it course through his very being, through every neuron and his blood. Now was the time to settle all debts.

'Come on then Potter, let's do this. Show me what you can do, none of this pansy explelliarmus crap. Show me how you really feel. Confringo!' Draco whispered into the deadly silent room. It was as though he had shouted; the force which flew Harry's way almost caught him off guard. Almost.

Harry sprung out of the way whilst throwing his flame freezing charm. Simultaneously, Draco reflexively returned the favour with 'defodio'.

When one sent across a spell, the other returned fire just as quickly. Hastily, they became more animated in their attempts to best the other. All traces of amusement wiped from their ruddy, sweaty faces. Stunned students watched in amazement as both boys danced around the classroom, exchanging blow and tiresome blow. At one point, Harry rushed into a group of observers, in a desperate attempt to avoid Draco's immobulus charm.

'Go on Harry, get him!' Ron bellowed across the room, which earned him a vile glare from a few of the supporting Slytherins.

Draco jadedly circles vigilant Harry, moving with a grace and elegance rightful of a Malfoy. Harry had to admit, no matter what he felt about Draco, he admired his refinement. Draco knew how to hold himself; how to exert an air of belonging.

Draco circumspectly assessed Harry's calculated movements. Every step Harry took, Draco knew was premeditated. Draco envied Harry's ability to judge a situation and elude him. Envied and despised.

Fighting for breath, the adversaries stopped, doubled over in frustration and fatigue. They had reached an impasse.

'Is that the best you've got Potter?' When Draco has nothing else to give, he always had his scathing and sarcasm to rile his opponent.

It was as though someone had flicked a switch in Harry's head. He lunged towards Draco as a leopard would his prey. Rage flushed through Harry, wiping out all decorum and sense of where he was. Absolute shock rippled across Draco's face momentarily before he thrust Harry off of him onto the floor beneath him. The ripping of cloaks, panting of both boys and a variety of colourful expletives mingled through the room as Professor Bonitas nodded towards Blaise and Ron as a way of silent instruction.

Two strong pairs of hands dragged Draco off of a belligerent Harry, both reluctant to relinquish hold of the other. Eventually, Blaise and Ron successfully disentangled the enraged boys. Heavily breathing, gasping for air. Harry with a split lip and broken glasses, Draco with his slicked hair now tussled and a trickle of blood from his swollen nose.

'To MaGonagall's office. Now.' Bonitas' stern voice instructed, with what Harry could have sworn had an undercurrent of amusement.

'We are living in a new world. One in which we do not discriminate, we do not live in fear and we do not have an all out school boy _fight_ during a class.' MaGonagall's imperial voice uttered. She adjusted a majestic looking dish that held a variety of muggle sweets, a keepsake from Dumbledore's time, ensuring that he desk was arranged with the utmost care. 'Why must you insist on baring a grudge? We are at an important stage in our lives. A time in which we will either rebuild and succeed or wither and fail. The path you are choosing is destructive; it is not what I expect from you Mr Potter. Or you Mr Malfoy. When you were offered the chance to return to Hogwarts, it was for a fresh start. Not to take up old feuds.'

Both boys stared purposefully at the front of the room, avoiding MaGonagall's penetrating gaze.

'I have therefore come to the conclusion that your punishment needs to be one in which you will learn a lesson. As clearly the Great War itself was not a lesson enough, it seems. Your punishment will last as long as it takes you both to work together. During the Final Battle, many elements of the school were destroyed; we are gradually rebuilding the school. As an area of common ground, I charge you with the responsibility of rebuilding the Quidditch pitch.'

'What! You can't do that!'

'I'm not working with _him_'

'That precious snob wouldn't know anything about hard graft'

'That idiot couldn't find his own bloody elbow'.

In perfect synchronicity, they complained, they insulted and they attempted many acts of defiance. With a cutting glance, they were silenced.

'With _minimum _magic.' The final words were the icing on the cake. 'You are dismissed.'

_Defodio- The Gouging Spell_

Deep gouges will form on the targets area.

_Congringo charm- The Blasting Charm_

Causes everything that the spell comes into contact with to explode

_Imobulus- renders target immobilised._

Thank you again for reading! Sorry it has been so long, I promise I won't take so long to update again.

I would absolutely love some reviews... Halo88


	5. Restoration

Chapter 5: Restoration

I could never stand the self righteousness of most of the imbeciles in this place. Their weakness is like a disease, infecting me, corrupting me. They stroll the corridors of Hogwarts as though nothing ever happened. As though lives were not changed; as though men have not been turned into mere shadows of the person they once were. That's how I feel. Like a shadow, haunting the world, spreading my sadness and anger.

Coming back to Hogwarts wasn't an easy choice to make. My life became such chaos in the aftermath of the Final Battle; no one trusted us and no one wanted us. It was kind of a matter of having nowhere else to go. Hogwarts was always a warped home for me; it has a more welcoming atmosphere than at home. The manor is soulless; Hogwarts is thriving and embraces everyone. Even if they are unworthy, like me I guess.

I live in the shadows of society, I'm in that really hideous no man's land; no one accepts me even though I left the dark side. I chose to not follow the Dark Lord; I just couldn't do it, I didn't want to hurt people. I may not like many people but that is no cause to kill them, even if they are my inferiors. So after we left the Dark side and helped the Light, no one was willing to accept us. Painfully left of the side lines and shunned for our families histories. It is incredibly difficult to undo the hateful crimes of a long line of murders and dark ties. Only one person accepted me, without question, in my moment of need. That was the blasted Harry Potter. He saved my life and forgave me for my sins.

Then he turned his back on me, now we are back at Hogwarts and he can't even say a good word to me. How dare he forgive me and then ignore me. If he accepted me at school, then others would. He is a leader, even if he tries to bloody deny it. He could show the other ignorant fools that I am one of them, for Christ sake I am even better than them. How dare he be so selfish? Surely he must see I need him to help me, only he can restore me.

Heal me Harry.


	6. A fresh start

Chapter 6: A fresh start

In the bitter, torrential rain both boys traipsed on the slick muddy paths behind a mammoth Hagrid, who was leading them to the remains of the Quidditch pitch. Neither could see very far ahead and every now and then Harry would slide in the mud, barely regaining his balance. Malfoy watched with disdain whilst he tried his hardest to remain on his feet. The last thing either boy wanted was to make a fool of themselves in front of their worst enemy.

'Right boys, no wands today. It'll be clearing the old, destroyed structure and seeing if there is anything that we can salvage for future use.' Hagrid bellowed through the howling wind.

'You are _really _going to make us work, without magic, in this atrocious weather? That's slave labour or child abuse or something close to it.' Draco whined whilst trying to slick down stray strands of hair, to no avail.

'Yes Malfoy, it wouldn't be a punishment if it was easy. Some lessons are hard to learn and sometimes you have to deal with the consequences of your actions.' Hagrid, like many others, had not warmed to the reformed Draco. He found it difficult to forgive him for being a part of a group who hated and wanted to destroy Harry.

Harry was pretty sure he heard the muttered words 'father', 'slave' and 'degrading' as Draco continued to trudge up the path. This filled Harry with a sliver of guilty pleasure at his discomfort as it was a display of normalcy instead of his pompous, shrouded persona. This silent observation time took Harry's attention away from where he was putting his feet and he slid rather ungracefully like a child learning to ice skate. Draco's agile seeker skills kicked in as he grabbed Harry under the arm to prevent him from falling. Suddenly an electrical charge bolted through Harry, causing his heart to pound like a drum and his breath to catch in his throat at the unsuspected contact.

'Will you _please _watch where you walking, you'll end up killing yourself.' Just as suddenly as Draco had clasped Harry's arm, he let go as though Harry had bitten him. He stood staring for a fraction of a second at his hand, unable to move it or flex his fingers. Then he brushed past Harry to catch up with Hagrid. A confused Harry followed, he was unaccustomed to being helped by Draco and the affect it had on him was startling.

'Right boys, pick a spot and get crackin' Hagrid swept his tree like arm in front of him, gesturing the former Quidditch pitch. Harry felt his stomach flip in disappointment; it was going to be a colossal task rebuilding this Quidditch pitch. It was going to take the whole year! That meant a lot of time working alone with Draco and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. He wasn't comfortable with the way Draco made him feel; he hadn't had such irrational and overwhelming feelings since before the dark days. They might end up killing one another before they even get to Christmas.

'Have you _seen _how much crap there is to move? You surely don't expect _us _to clear all of this and rebuild the Quidditch pitch? You are having a laugh! You must be addled in the brain if you think I'm going to do this! Where would we even start?' Draco voiced his frustration and sheer disbelief.

'Pick a point and make a start. Best get cracking or you'll be here all day.' Hagrid chuckled at Draco's blatant displeasure.

'Well I guess we should just start here then' Harry pointed the section next to the woods.

'God Potter, don't you know anything? You're just a blithering, clumsy and clueless imbecile.' Burst Draco, shaking his head in disgust.

'Oh and where do you suggest we start your flaming _highness_?' Harry uttered in a frustrated tone. He knew it wouldn't be long until they were at war with one another.

'We should start somewhere near open ground, so we have space to sort through the crap. You blasted idiot'. Draco muttered the last part.

'At least if we start _there _we will have some shelter from the wind and rain, it'll help our endurance. And your stupid hair-do.' Two can play the muttering game, thought Harry.

'Stupid hair-do? What the fuck are we? Snivelling first years? If we are playing this game, have you seen the state of _your_ fucking hair? It looks like an imp made a nest in it!' Draco rounded on Harry thrusting his finger violently at his hair. 'At least I take pride in my appearance rather than settling for the 'just been dragged through the floo backwards' look. Have some fucking pride.'

Harry shoved Draco away forcefully. 'Have some pride? You have some pride! Have you tried looking in the fucking mirror at your precious stuck up face? You hold your nose so fucking high it's a miracle that you can see where you are going. And whilst you are at it, remove the broomstick from out of your arse, you uptight, arrogant sanctimonious arsehole!'

Blissfully unaware at the childish level they had reached, the boys began to move closer and closer, poking fingers at each other and shoving one another out of the way. Hagrid turned to the boys and sighed in exasperation. Then began to move his way back to them to break them up.

'_I'm _sanctimonious? You're the pious arse who parades around the castle as though you are a fucking god! Yes, you defeated the dark lord. Yes, the world is grateful. But for fuck sake Potter, chill out, you're medal is in the post, everyone loves you. Hurrah! GET. OVER. IT.' Draco had moved within an inch of Harry's face, speaking through clenched teeth and grasping hold of his robes in his white, shaking fists.

'Will you pack it in! Don't you realise the war is over? There is no need for anger and violence. That behaviour only leads to hatred, pain and loss. You _both _know how that feels.' Despite his giant like strength, Hagrid could not untangle the feuding boys.

Standing so close to his enemies face, Harry looked beyond the glassy anger in Draco's eyes, he saw the endless passion that fuelled him. He saw the gentle crease above his eyebrows as his glare penetrated Harry's soul. There was something bigger behind them, bigger than hate and anger. Something Harry recognised within himself. Draco's breath intertwined with Harry's. Harry's hands had found themselves on Draco's as they grasped his robes too tightly. The pale skin beneath Harry's hand burned and sent shocks through Harry, akin to what he felt earlier when Draco caught him, but so much stronger. Hagrid's words were barely registering; they just continued to stand in their unfamiliar embrace, daring the other to move.

'I said _that's enough_'. Hagrid's rarely angry voice cut through their tête-à-têtes. Slowly, carefully, they averted their gaze to Hagrid. 'Now is a time for peace, a chance to forget the old hatred. Don't you realise this is a chance for a fresh start?' Hagrid pointedly looks at Draco's hand clasping Harry's robe.

Reluctantly, Draco's clutch loosened but they remain under Harry's. Panting from the previous fervent exchange, they stared unflinchingly into each other's eyes. Draco found it to be one of the hardest things to tear his eyes away from Harry; they were seeking answers from each other, testing each other. For what, neither of them knew, but they could not, would not, break the connection. Only when they realised they were essentially holding hands, did they hastily break away from each other and begin to sort the ruin structure from the salvageable. They were right next to the wood, in the welcomed shelter from the hammering rain. Not that Draco would ever admit it, but Harry had made a good choice here.


End file.
